njbbfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 1
is the first season of NJ's Big Brother, which will premiere in 2017. Production The series was officially announced on September 20, 2017 at the reunion of the online game, Survivor: Battle Royale, which was also hosted by the series creator . Applications opened on September 21, 2017, and closed two weeks later on October 5. In total 22 people applied, 10 were cut from the casting, and the remaining 12 went on to become the houseguests competing in the game. The full cast of 12 were revealed on October 7, 2017, ahead of the October 8 premiere. Each "week" (a cycle of 2-3 days) the houseguests compete for the title of Head of Household. The HOH must take on the responsibility of nominating two houseguests for eviction. The winner of the Power of Veto then has the ability to save one of the two nominees, forcing the HOH to name a replacement nominee, or they may choose not to use it. The final two nominees on the block at the end of each week must then face the votes of all their fellow housemates, excluding the HOH. The person with the most votes is evicted, with the HoH making the final decision in the event of a tie. Once only the final two houseguests remain, a jury of previously evicted houseguests cast their votes to decide the winner of Big Brother. Current Status HouseGuests Voting History * : For not voting at the eviction on Week 1, Adam was given one penalty vote for the next eviction in which he was nominated. * : For not voting at the eviction on Week 2, Nolan was given one penalty vote for the next eviction in which he was nominated. Game History Week 1 On Day 1, Kara won Head of Household in the "First Impressions" HOH competition. She nominated Jacob and Lee for eviction. On Day 2, David, Nolan, Ryan, Sasha, Steve, and Stuart played in the "Stay or Fold" POV competition, in which Sasha won the Power of Veto. At the Veto Ceremony, Sasha used the POV on Lee, removing him from the block. Kara named Brendon as the replacement nominee, forcing him to face the eviction with Jacob. At the eviction on Day 3, Jacob was evicted by a vote of 8-0. Adam picked up a penalty vote for not voting at the eviction. Week 2 On Day 3, Mel won Head of Household in the "Hang Tough" HOH competition. She nominated Lee and Sasha for eviction. On Day 4, Brendon, Kara, Ryan, and Steve were picked to play alongside Lee and Sasha in the "Backwards Recall" POV competition, in which Sasha won the Power of Veto. At the Veto Ceremony, Sasha used the POV on himself, removing him from the block. Mel named Brendon as the replacement nominee, forcing him to face the eviction with Lee. At the eviction on Day 5, Brendon was given the backdoor by a vote of 4-3. Nolan picked up a penalty vote for not voting at the eviction. Week 3 On Day 5, Ryan won Head of Household in the "Mail Mash-Up" HOH competition. Category:Seasons